Acquirement of Power
by Crimson Velvet Tears
Summary: Sequel to Intimations of Power. Reika and Hiei are in love, but nobody said love was easy. The price for her power is as high as ever, and despite rising tensions she needs all her strength to combat a cunning murderer plaguing Ningenkai.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot muggy night; New York was ablaze with lights and laughter as people paraded through the downtown core. The Big Apple was a frenzy of activity and dreams, people dressed in a variety of styles as they lined up outside of clubs. Ashley couldn't believe she had managed to get an invitation to Indulgence, a popular new establishment opening up about five blocks north of the Pyramid night club. She'd put on her best dress, a tiny black number covered in sequins, which complimented her black sky high heels and ivory complexion. Tossing her white blonde hair over her shoulder she pulled her invitation from her clutch and handed it to the bouncer. He deliberated for a moment, eyeing the small, fresh faced girl in front of him with a dubious expression. He knew precisely what would happen to this naive little girl from – he read her driver's licence – Indiana, Pennsylvania. She'd get caught up in the glitz and glamour of the night life here in the big city, probably get hooked on something, and end up pregnant and bitter by the time she was twenty five. Oh well. He handed her ID back and kept the invitation. A stamp on her hand and the petite girl was ushered into the building. Little did she know she'd never leave the den of gothic splendor, a least not on her own two feet.

Ashley tried to run, she really did. But it was so fast. She didn't know who it was, only that one moment she'd been dancing with a gorgeous hunk of a man, and the next thing she knew she was experiencing a wave of vertigo so strong she'd nearly passed out. The man had caught her elbow, his eyebrows pulled together in concern as his lips moved.

"Are you okay?" he asked, yelling over the music. Ashley shook her head, one hand rising to cover her mouth the other cradling her suddenly aching gut. He had escorted her to the washroom, and when she came out there it was, a dark lean shape hovering in the corner, wearing trousers and a hooded cloak. She knew that many of the patrons here dressed as if they were characters in an Anne Rice book, but the figure was even creepier than usual. She backed up a bit, taking a couple steps towards the dance floor when it moved. She let out a yelp as she tripped over her own feet, falling to the floor, crying out to the people just around the corner laughing and dancing. The shadow covered her; strong hands gripped her wrists and dragged her to her feet. It wrapped a hand around her mouth, muffling her impending screams. A muffled chuckle from inside the shadowy cowl had her going limp with fear. It carried her down the hallway, her fear mounting as it pushed through a set of double doors and into the stairwell. It was humming something, a soft, heartbreaking string of notes that increased the pitch of her terror. They burst through the doors onto the roof, the wind blowing gently, smelling of sweat and stale Chinese food. The figure let her go, dropping her onto the ground. The eerie song stopped, and the figure knelt beside her.

"Say hello to Koenma for me, child." Its arm moved, lightning fast, the dull glint of the knife a herald to the streak of pain that lanced through her chest. Ashely's anguished scream was cut off as once again the knife descended, shredding her forearms, lacerating the flesh of her chest and abdomen. She laid there, her blood leeching from her body as the figure stood above her. She could sense its happiness, it seemed to drink in her despair and revel in it. Darkness encroached upon her vision, and all she could feel was the icy kiss of oblivion. The figure retreated from the roof, making sure to plant a suggestion in the bouncer's head to go upstairs for a smoke later on in the night. Smiling whimsically the shadow glided through the doors, wrapping its cloak around itself and disappearing into the fog enshrouded night.

Lord Koenma, Prince of the Reikai, hadn't seen a murder this vicious in decades. Most demons killed for a reason: food, shelter, or self defense. Many of the demons that had made their way through the Kakai barrier liked to toy with humans - feeding off their emotions- but rarely did they go this far. The crime scene was taped off, the human police were currently downstairs befuddled by his powers while he and several members of the SDF examined the brutality spread out before them. The only reason he had deigned to come to Ningenkai was because of the damn cryptic message the girl's killer had imparted to him via her soul. There was no sign of demonic activity, only the faint stench of fear and crackling power left over in the air.

"George, summon the warlocks. I want this scene put into stasis; we need someone with expertise to look this over. Oh, and wipe the memory of this from those cops downstairs, we'll be handling this from here." The tall blue ogre nodded emphatically, retrieved his pocket communicator and started babbling away into it. Koenma sighed grimly, it had been almost six months since their last Spirit Detective had absconded to Makai, and he really, **really** didn't want to ask for her help.

Reika swept through the entrance hall of the main barracks, high heels in hand, her long coffee coloured hair loose and snarled, and her scent tainted by the musk of others. A flash of crimson caught her wayward attention, the shadow that had been lounging against the far wall stepped into the light. Rei held back a sigh. Kurama stood before her, his crimson hair streaked with silver.

"Where have you been, Reika?" He asked coldly as he stepped towards her. Reika smirked arrogantly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and eyeing him up and down.

"You know where, Uncle. I'm sure you can smell their lust on me." The sound of skin on skin resounded through the chamber; Reika shielded her stinging cheek with one golden hand, her ochre eyes wide in disbelief. Tears sprang into her eyes; she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and willed them away.

"Fuck you," She whispered venomously, removing her hand and staring defiantly at him.

Kurama snarled angrily, turning on his heel to glide soundlessly from the room.

"He can't take much more of this Reikai. It needs to stop." Reika screamed in reply, hurling her shoes after him. She ran up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. She stripped her clothes off and stepped under the torrent of nearly scalding water. Scrubbing furiously she washed away every sign of the night's activities, the only traces were a few bruises, and the buzz of energy circulating through her well fed aura. Stepping from the shower she toweled off and stood in front of the mirror, one slim hand reaching out to wipe away the condensation, her reflection taunting her with its innocent expression. Her fist connected with the fragile glass, the shards falling to the ground, mirroring the hysterical tinkling laughter that escaped from her throat. Pulling herself together she tied her hair back in a braid and wrapped her lithe body in a robe before padding barefoot down the hallway to her room. She opened her bedroom door and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind her. The futon was spread out in the far corner, the thick mattress piled high with blankets and pillows. She barely saw him nestled in the folds, the white sunburst in his hair drawing her gaze. Smiling softly she dropped her robe to the floor and pulled back the covers. As soon as she lay down he rolled over, curling his warm muscled body around hers, his scent washing over her. Breathing deeply she let the smell of campfire roll over her, bringing a sense of peace, comfort and a spark of lust.

'_Were you at the clubs?_' He projected softly, his mind voice sliding seamlessly through the mental barriers she tried to erect between them.

"I'm sorry," She whispered rolling over to face him. His crimson eyes were swirling with heat, a brooding mixture of love and possession, anger and acceptance. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck, placing a soft kiss there and squeezing her eyes shut.

"You don't need to be sorry, hasaki. You need to feed and we can't fulfill that need."

"I'm still sorry...I keep expecting you to be gone when I come home." Hiei made a soft noise of indignation, his arms constricting around her, his lips grazing her hair.

"I can't leave you, Reika. I love you too much to leave, despite how much I may dislike our current situation. Kurama and the others are looking for other alternatives; I think they might be on to something." Reika knew he was telling the truth, but it was so hard to hope. So hard to think that the price she paid for this body might not be as high as she feared. Sitting up slightly she cupped his angular cheek, purring happily when he nuzzled into her hand and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much. But I can't help but feel like something is coming... that our happiness, however stilted, is under fire." Hiei opened his eyes and smirked, his familiar arrogance seeping through the facade of calm he portrayed to her.

"You know how I feel about fire, hasaki. We will do battle when necessary, for now we can focus on keeping you well fed and coming up with another way for you to feed. I'm finding it harder and harder to let you leave the compound when I know where you're going... and **why** you're going. As long as you come home to me, love only me... I can endure for now." Reika leaned forwards and placed her lips against his, letting her inner fire reach out to him. The feel of his callused hands on her skin, the heat of his body, it all drove her wild. No matter how many men she fed from at the clubs, no matter how many sweaty bodies she ground against, no matter how many kisses were exchanged, caresses made, they **never** moved her like he did. Groaning softly she pulled away from him, her eyes flashing violet with arousal. He chuckled darkly, nuzzled her neck and considered biting down. He reigned himself in, fighting back his instincts when the familiar surge of guilt swept through him.

"Go to sleep hasaki before I'm tempted to take advantage of you." Grinning like an idiot Reika curled up against her fire demon and closed her eyes. Hopefully Kurama would have some advice for her tomorrow, advice that wouldn't be delivered in the same way as earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Reika sat on a cold metal stool, her foot tapping impatiently as she watched her own blood move through the IV set into her wrist. Her face was set in boredom as she listened to her father and Hiei discuss the borders between their lands, and who they wanted to monitor them.

"I'm thinking Chu and his gang would be an excellent idea. They're still looking for somewhere to settle down, and I know they're up to the task." Hiei grunted in reply, crimson eyes narrowing as he glanced at his lover. Rei grinned at him, sticking her tongue out sassily.

"So fox boy, any closer to a cure?" Yuskue asked, turning his attention to Kurama. Kurama made a muffled reply, his green eyes sweeping across the room.

"I'm trying to develop a serum for Reika, something that will help suppress her hunger while keeping her transitioned. So far it's going well, but I think I'll need to do some travelling to find some of the rarer ingredients I'll need. I might need to go to Ningenkai for a while as well, check out my lab there while I'm at it." Only Hiei noticed the clenching of Rei's aquiline jaw, the flinching around her eyes.

"Meanwhile, I think we should try another solution. I know that taking energy from us, as willing donors, didn't quite cut it Rei. But if there were **more** of us, it could work for a while. With Chu and the others coming it'll be easier for you to feed more often instead of resorting to touching strangers."

"So instead of brushing up against a couple strangers once a week, you want me to cuddle up to a bunch of people I know, on a nearly daily basis, in front of my lover... yeah I think that'll work well Uncle, fucking fantastic idea." Kurama growled low in his throat, a sound of frustration and anger, his crimson hair flashing silver. Reika hopped off her stool and strode towards him.

"Hiei and I will deal with this **our** way Uncle. Just because it makes you uncomfortable to witness my metaphorical fall from grace doesn't mean shit to me right now. I have other problems to deal with other then your prudery." With that cutting remark Reika glided from the room tossing her hair over one slim shoulder. Hiei cocked one dark eyebrow cockily, grinning at the look of chastisement on Kurama's face.

"Well fox, I do believe you've been given your answer." With a roguish grin Hiei followed his lover out of the room, intent on smoothing her inevitably ruffled feathers.

That night Reika refused to go out, she lay in bed curled around her lover, face buried in his black and white locks. Her breath skittered across his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. His fingers trailed up her spine to sink into her hair. Smiling mischievously she arced against him, her tongue sneaking out to lick a stripe along his collarbone. His answering groan sent a pang of need straight to her groin. Teeth sinking into his neck she fumbled with his belt, her fingers nimble along the buttons. She praised heaven and hell that he had switched to human pants, so much easier to get off of him whenever she wanted to ravish his muscled form.

"Hasaki," He whispered hoarsely, his hips writhing beneath her, his fingers tightening painfully in her hair. She nibbled along his chest, leaving small bite marks and hickeys along his taut pale flesh. Her lips trailed along his inner thigh, relishing the flex of muscle beneath her lips, the scent of male musk and arousal making her sigh. She swallowed him nearly whole, her lips and throat working in tandem to bring him nearly to the edge. Hiei yanked her away from his groin and dragged her up his body, his mouth devouring hers as he flipped them over. A growl slipped from his lips as he ravaged her mouth, his hands shredding the nightgown she was wearing. His teeth left deep nearly bloody rings along the sides of her breasts, his nails raked crimson welts down her sides to her ass which he cupped with his large callused hands. It had taken them months to work up to this, for her to experience pain and sex together without triggering panic attacks. And now... well, needless to say they enjoyed letting their inner animal out once in a while. Reika moaned as he attached his mouth to her core, lips eagerly devouring every inch of her he could reach. She yanked his hair hard, huffing out a laugh when he growled against her and refused to move.

"Please, Hiei. For the love of God, please." His smile was all smug male satisfaction as he rose above her, kissing her softly as he aligned their hips. Reika latched her eyes onto his, letting herself sink into their crimson depths. She could drown in the love and tenderness she saw there. The sheer animalistic need that they emitted, the need that was mirrored in her own golden gaze. With a desperate groan he thrust into her, sheathing himself in her welcoming body. She sunk her nails into his ass, pulling him closer, so close it felt like they were melding into one. The motion of their bodies was propelling her higher and higher, each thrust hitting a spot deep within her, tearing soft whimpering groans from her throat. She clung to him tighter, her arms wrapping around him, her thighs clenching at his hips.

"I'm hungry," She whispered, her lips trailing along the shell of his ear. Hiei wrapped his arms around her tighter and bent to kiss her hungrily.

"Feed then, hasaki. I have plenty of heat for the both of us." Reika let out a stuttering cry and let her power loose. Violet light enveloped them both, cocooning them in power, erotic heat, and love. Chi flooded Reika's body, boosting her orgasm to painful heights. Hiei collapsed on top of her, his crimson eyes pinned to her throat. Purring happily she turned her head to the side, baring the honey toned flesh of her neck. Hiei leaned forwards, and then froze, panic crossing his face fleetingly. He moved his chest sideways, and lay down next to her. He curled himself around her and cuddled into her side. His breath evened out almost instantly, his fingers curling softly against the underside of her breast. Reika shoved the urge to wake him up away. Hiei hadn't bit her in... months, really. Not since the first time they'd been together. When the bruise had faded she thought for sure he'd mark her again, but he hadn't. Sighing darkly she pulled the blankets up to cover them, a small frown gracing her features.

_Reika strode purposefully across the street, coat flaring out behind her as her boots splashed through night darkened puddles. The sickly sweet scent of blood floated enticingly on the air. She followed it through an alleyway and up a fire escape to the roof of an apartment building. The inky pool was spreading rapidly across the tarred surface, glistening in the moonlight, and despite the lack of light Reika knew it was blood. The body was positioned against the farthest wall. Her short pale nightgown was shredded, cuts gracing her arms and torso like gaping mouths, blood leaking fitfully onto the roof. There was a lack of artfulness to the cuts, they were deep and savage and yet the body itself was neatly arranged. Stalking around she analyzed the scene on a deeper level, allowing her demonic senses to run a little rampant. The blood scent ran all along the roof, all the way to the door leading down into the building. Jimmying the handle Rei snarled when it refused to open. One quick squeeze of her hand and she ripped the doorknob right off the door. Descending the stairs she followed the scent all the way to the girl's room. Opening the door slowly she padded into the apartment. Nothing until she reached the bedroom, where there was message scrawled across the taupe wallpaper in blood. Reika huffed as she tried to read the words, obviously in a language other than Japanese, English, or Demonic. _

"_Fuck."_

Reika burst into awareness, her breath screaming in her lungs, dripping sweat and tears. Hiei sat up in bed, his red eyes flaring with power before he realized there was no one else in the room. Turning to his lover he raised one hand to cup her cheek, turning her face towards him.

"Reika? What's wrong?" His deep voice was hectic and worried, his hand warm as flame against her skin. Freaking out a little Reika climbed into Hiei's lap, wrapping herself around him.

"I had a vision."

Hiei pushed her away slightly, just enough to eye her indignantly.

"Since when? You haven't had a vision since you became a demon." Reika muttered something incomprehensible, her eyes closing on a prayer.

"It's a lot more intense now that I'm a demon. I feel everything so much stronger now, and it's harder on my body. I've never woken up not breathing and drenched in sweat before." Hiei shifted Reika back onto the mattress, trying hard not to pry. Reika leaned forwards and placed her forehead against his, shoving the memory of the vision into his mind. Hiei stood abruptly, dragging Reika to her feet along with him. Someone knocked on the door just as she stood, the sound echoing angrily through the room. Reika slipped back into her training clothes, tossing her hair up into a tangled bun. She answered the door, only to see her father standing on the other side.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Rei. You have a visitor downstairs." Reika knew who it was before they even made it to the downstairs entrance. Koenma stood there, his pacifier absent, teenage body stretched long and lean in his robes.

"Reika, I need your help." Reika glided up to her old boss and punched him in the arm.

"I know. I had a vision about it. What can I do?" Koenma grinned abruptly, his brown eyes crinkling.

'" I need you to come back to Ningenkai with me and help me find a murderer."

Reika grinned coldly, her golden eyes darting between Hiei and Koenma.

"Not a murderer, Koenma. A serial killer. When do we leave?" Hiei stepped forwards and latched a hand around Reika's wrist, his crimson eyes burrowing into hers.

"I can't believe you're going to trust him, hasaki. At least take bodyguards with you." Rei nodded slowly, a pained expression crossing her face.

"I'll ask Jin and Chu to come. Uncle as well. You and father have to stay here and look after things. Besides, I doubt Koenma would let you through." Koenma smiled brightly, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"You doubt correctly, young Padawan." Reika cocked an eyebrow at the Prince of Reikai, who obviously had been watching too much pop culture television lately. Hiei growled deep in his throat, the thought of letting Reika out of his sight was incomprehensible.

"Let me come," He asked, turning to face Koenma. The prince shook his head, a strange smile coming to his mouth.

"Not this time, Hiei. Your woman can handle this on her own." Hiei stepped forwards, took one menacing look at Koenma and just as he was about to speak was stopped by Reika's hand on his chest.

"He's right, Hiei. I won't be gone long, and maybe the time apart will do me well. I can feed easier on humans, while I'm there. Stock up on energy." Hiei stepped away from her, hurt spreading across his features. Reika rushed forwards to envelope him, her lips meeting his hastily.

"I love you, Hiei. I just need to do this. Do something productive and exercise my powers a bit. Besides, if I don't my visions won't stop until I change my mind." Hiei embraced her in return, and as he let her go he smiled wanly.

"I love you too, hasaki. Try to stay out of trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter of AOP. I hope you like it. Please read and review. 3

Disclaimer: From now unto perpetuity YYH shall never be mine. I know I forgot to post disclaimers for the first couple chapters, so this covers those too.

Chapter 3.

Koenma glanced down at the puddle of demoness on the floor with an indiscriminate look of displeasure on his teenage face.

"You just had to throw up on my shoes, didn't you Reika." Rei groaned at his comment, her stomach heaving irregularly within the confines of her abdomen. Struggling to stand the young woman cradled an arm against her churning abdomen and glared at her ex-boss.

"Up yours, toddler," She muttered

Koenma lifted her up by her elbow, grimacing as she let out a stuttering groan.

"I just love your American slang, Rei. I'm sure your father does too." Reika grinned weakly, standing up straight and taking a few deep breaths.

"I taught him some new English swears last week. His new favourite is asshat." Koenma chuckled lightly, letting the demoness walk ahead of him, her ochre eyes scanning the streets as they walked down to the night club.

Reika knew where the corpse would be as soon as they entered the club. There was a large amount of psychic energy floating around upstairs, she could feel the very walls crying out to her, detailing the violence that had been committed within them. She brushed past the dazed bouncer, noticing that all the patrons had been cleared out and the staff were in a spell induced trance. She followed the same path the murderer took, loping up the stairs, through the door and up onto the roof. The scene was held in complete stasis, droplets of blood splattered on the ground, unmoving and glistening sharply in the moonlight. It was similar to her dream. The body was lying flat against the ground, dress slashed to pieces, and yet oddly composed. Rei padded closer to her, knelt at her side and gently waved her hand over the corpse, tasting the energy in the air. The cuts were deep, varied, bespeaking the rage in which they were inflicted. And yet the killer had taken the time to wipe the blood from her face, pull the dress back into place, and comb her hair. Her eyes were closed, arms folded over her chest. Defensive wounds everywhere, but no blood or skin under her nails. There was blood everywhere else though. Splashed along the roof, glistening on her limbs, and the scent road high in the air.

"How long did it take for you to find her?" Reika asked, standing up straight and turning to face the Price of Reikai. Koenma looked around for a moment, taking in the scene once more before he answered.

"Her soul came to us almost instantly. It takes time to process them though, to ascertain where they need to be sent after their judgement. When a death such as hers occurs we automatically take a second look. It was in this interview that she told us her attacker had mentioned my name. Myself and the SDF were here maybe four hours after her soul left her body."

Reikai frowned unhappily. Something was bothering her. She walked around the roof, noting the underlying crisp scent in the air, the small but obvious puddles in the street.

"Was it raining when you arrived?" Koenma's brown eyes snapped to her face, his mouth open in surprise.

"Yes."

"But not up here." Reika replied smugly, "The attacker must have put a stasis spell on the roof, something you wouldn't notice… something large enough that it covers the entire roof to preserve the scene. It **wanted** us to see this. Feel it. Now I just need to figure out why I don't smell any magic here other than yours." Reikai prowled around the roof top, examining every inch of space, her demonic eyesight allowing her to see even in the pre-dawn light. Her breathe whooshed from her lungs suddenly, drawing Koenma to her side.

"Look at this." Koenma squatted down next to her, fastidiously twitching his robes aside so they wouldn't brush the bloody ground. Not five feet from the body, on the lip of the roof, a mark was carved into the brick. Reikai had seen enough horror movies to recognize a pentagram when she saw one. Rei glanced sideways at Koenma and allowed her magic to reach out and taste the air around him. Panic, fear, confusion and the beginnings of rage. She pulled back her magic and smirked a little. The Spirit Prince looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, his skin noticeably paler as well.

"Tell me what this is about Koenma. Tell me what kind of shit storm I'm about to walk into, or I swear I'll leave. I'll go back to Makai and I'll bloody well stay there." Koenma stood up abruptly, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Witches do exist here in Ningenkai, their magic is strong but limited. They must channel it through symbols and words. Depending on their cultural background those symbols will change. The runes here are… interesting. She's used the pentagram – a symbol of the elements – to invoke the spell of stasis. These runes here," Koenma pointed to the spaces between the pentagram's points," are normally reserved for the elements. She has used shadow, instead of spirit, as well as runes for concealment, forgetfulness, time, and oddly enough, hunger. They've also been drawn with blood. I assume it must be the girl's, so the spell was keyed specifically to her. But this rune, hunger, makes no sense." Reika could hear the frustration in his voice, and the rising fear. Standing up next to him she smiled softly.

"I'll need help with this, Koenma. I don't know enough about the mystical workings of this world to put this puzzle together. Chu and Jin will be here around noon. Make sure you find someone to advise me. An expert of sorts. I'm going to find a hotel nearby and get some rest."

Koenma grabbed her by the shoulder, a wan smile spreading across his face.

"We've already taken care of that for you. There's a hotel not too far from here. George will drive you there." Reika smirked, waving her hand carelessly in goodbye.

"See ya later, toddler."

_Knock._

_KNOCK. _

_Knock-knock-knock-knock._

Reika knew she was going to slaughter whoever was behind that door. It would be an outright massacre, she was sure. No one would survive. Grumbling angrily she threw back her blankets and fell out of the bed. On her way to the door she snagged a robe from the floor and covered her nearly nude form. Humans were prudes, no need to frighten the natives so to speak. She ripped open the door on a yawn. A short screech barely managed to escape her before she was enveloped in alcohol scented arms and her vision was obscured by bright blue hair. She sucked in a breath when Chu finally put her down, his demonic patois thick as he greeted her happily.

"Reika! Lass, how have you been?" He drawled, pushing past her into the room. Reika stood there for a moment before she noticed Jin coming up the hallway. The red headed youkai grinned cheerfully at her before embracing her gingerly.

"Hi Reika! How's Urameshi? Ah can't believe he was willin' to let us come here an help ya! What are we doin' today? Och, what is this!?" Reika turned to see Chu holding up her bra, his brown eyes as wide as saucers. Chuckling to herself she walked over and snagged it from his hand, tossing it onto her bed.

"Human women where different clothing then demoness', Chu. It's underclothes." Chu turned a shade of crimson normally reserved for his companion's hair and sputtered out an apology. Rei kissed his cheek in reply, turning to face the doorway just as Koenma entered. Still in his teenager form the Prince of Reikai smiled wearily at the two demons before turning to face Reikai.

"I managed to find someone to help you out, Reikai." Koenma stepped aside and a tall, lean figure strode into the room, dark green hair and pale blue eyes graced his handsome form. Reika froze as Seiji came to a stop in front of her, a rueful smile on his face.

"Reika," he greeted, bowing at the waist. Reika cleared her throat slightly, glanced sideways at Koenma and forced a smile to her face.

"Seiji. It's good to see you. How have you been since the Tournament?"

Seiji shrugged nonchalantly, one pale fingered hand waving in dismissal.

"Fine. I've been training hard for the next tournament. Maybe this time I'll beat that troublesome fox."

"I think I'd classify myself a little higher up on the pole than troublesome, youkai." Seiji whirled around with a snarl as Kurama walked into the room, a smirk on his normally placid face.

Reika huffed softly. And now it's a party.

"Why don't you guys go downstairs and wait for me while I get ready. Then Koenma can discuss why a **demon** is an expert on human witchcraft." Jin and Chu looked like they were going to argue, but after seeing the particularity menacing look in Reika's eyes they hurried after Kurama and left the demoness to her ablutions.

Reika felt much better after a nice hot shower. She would have preferred said shower with a sexy fire demon in it as well, but she'd take what she could get. Humming to herself she pulled her hair back in a bun and slid her long golden legs into a pair of jeans. A muscle shirt and her father's leather jacket completed her wardrobe change. Unlike untraditional humanoid demons – those with appearances were obviously not human – Reika didn't have to employ a glamour to pass as human. After the first couple month of her transition her tattoos had faded, and her hair went back to being completely brown. Now her obvious demon traits only surfaced when she accessed her power at a high levels, or if her demonic instincts were drawn into play. Reika tossed her bag over her shoulder and high tailed it out of the room, locking the door behind her. Passing through the well-lit, carpeted hallways made her vaguely nervous. She ignored her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator, a reflection that showed bags under her eyes and too pale skin. Judging by the itch at the base of her spine and the vaguely acidic feeling in her veins, she needed to feed. Soon. The boys seemed a little too happy to see her as she exited the elevator, the obviously strained atmosphere dissolving as she walked up to them. Grinning cheekily she punched Koenma in the shoulder and gestured to the revolving doors.

"Let's go get something to eat, then we can start our research. I want to get this bitch dealt with sooner rather than later. "

Rei ignored the lecherous chuckle from Jin and Chu, as well as the whispered, "She just wants to get back to Hiei," that Kurama let slip. They stopped at a Starbucks and gobbled down a bagel and coffee, Reika doing her best to ignore the surrealism of dining in New York, at a Starbucks, with four demons and the Prince of the Spirit World.

"So, Seiji. Why don't you and Koenma start first?"

Koenma nodded curtly and gestured to the green haired demon. Seiji shifted in his seat and took one last sip of coffee before setting his beverage down.

"Much like you, Reika, I am not a full blooded demon. My mother is – was – a hedge witch. She practiced her passive form of witchcraft for decades until she met my father. He had escaped here through the Kakai barrier and decided to start a life away from the violence of our realm. It wasn't until I reached adulthood that they realized I took after my father more than they had hoped. When she died he took me to Makai and began my training. Since then I have travelled freely between the two realms, keeping an eye on my mother's family while still maintaining my assets in the Demon realm."

Huh. Reika scratched her chin for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

"We need to figure out who she is. What kind of magic she practices, where she comes from, what kind of paraphernalia she needs to conduct her work. If we can figure that out we can trace her through buyers here in the city. If she's from out of town she has to be buying it locally, she wouldn't have the time to order it online and wait for it to pass through customs. Also, I doubt she'd send a message to Koenma on her home turf, she'd want somewhere secure to go where she could lie low and hide if necessary. Come with us to the club and take a look at the scene. Maybe you'll figure something out there that I couldn't." Seiji inclined his head gravely in reply. Reika turned to face her Uncle, allowing a small smile to spread across her face.

"Any luck in your lab?" She asked directly, looking him in the eye. Their emerald depths were as smooth as a wintery lake. Showing only the barest hints of emotion.

"Not yet. I've set some tinctures to brewing, and several of my assistants are working on it as well. Until then I suggest you feed from us until we can get you back to Makai, and **Hiei.**" Reika didn't particularly care for the mention of her fire demon. It was hard enough being away from him without Kurama reminding her of the strain on their relationship, and the supposed disrespect she was doing him by feeding on others. Still…

"No. I can't have any of you depleted while we're searching for a killer, Uncle. The last thing we need is one – or more – of us in a weakened state. I'll go out tonight and stock up on energy. We won't be here that long, a couple of nights of trolling at the clubs will be enough to sate me." Kurama growled softly but acquiesced. There was nothing he could say to change her mind, anyways.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the crime scene, watching Seiji shift through the residual magic on the body, as well as decipher the mark on the wall.

"These marks are Nordic runes. Their meanings are just as Koenma said, except this one." Seiji pointed to the "hunger" rune.

"This one is more than just hunger. It depends on the context really. It could mean a hunger for vengeance, or justice. The fact that's it's written in blood means this witch is much stronger than any I've dealt with before. The blood belongs to the girl, not her, so she's dabbling in dark magic as well. We'll have to be on our guard when we finally find her." Kurama settled down next to the body, his expression quizzical.

"Has her body been touched at all?" He queried, reaching forwards.

"Just to look at her wounds," Koenma replied as they watched the fox demon slowly open the girl's mouth. They watched as he pulled what appeared to be leaves from her mouth. Kurama turned the leaves around in his hands, examining the shape of the leaves and silver underbelly.

"This is mugwort." Seiji leaned forwards and took the leaves from the fox demon, their fingers brushing slightly. Kurama pulled his hand back abruptly, his cheeks flushing.

"Sorry," Seiji muttered, a small smirk twitching his lips askew. Seiji took one sniff of the herb and let out a soft sneeze.

"Definitely mugwort. Witches use it for astral projection. I'm guessing she meant for it to aid the girl's spirit in getting to Reikai." They continued to search the body, checking under her nails and in her ears. Koenma promised to send her body for a more thorough look over as soon as possible. By the time they were finished the Sun was setting and Reika was eyeing her watch.

"I'm going back to the hotel for the night. I'll meet you all in the lobby around ten, Jin, Chu, your room is next to mine. I know my father sent you here to be bodyguards but for now you're really just back up. Also, I don't want you following me around everywhere I go. There's a reason I only feed on strangers, and away from home. I don't need prying eyes." Jin nodded empathically, punching Chu in the arm to pull him out of an undoubtedly lecherous day dream.

"Ten tomorrow morning. Sounds good, lass."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the newest chapter, people! Sorry for the delay, it's a good deal longer than usual and I re-wrote the bloody thing over and over until I was semi-okay with the results. Still kinda disgruntled with some parts but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Discalimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

She prowled around the bar like a caged animal seeking release. Her long tanned legs were encased in dove coloured thigh high leather boots, a short black skirt cupping the curve of her ass, and her lean upper body clad in a sleeveless crimson blouse. She'd pulled her hip length hair into a top knot, minimal make up gracing her elfin features. There was plenty of flesh walking around, lust soaked hormones drifting through the air like a fine cologne. But Reika was picky about her meals. The lights pulsed erratically around the club, bright neon lights and deep thumping bass, all of it driving the clubbers into a frenzy. Drifting through the crowd she sniffed delicately at the other patrons, tasting their energy, waving a hand through their aura's to get a better idea of what they could offer.

Bingo.

He was tall, lean, and emanated a kind of intensity that she found attractive. His aura was pulsating with heat and power. Rei glided by him, her finger tips skimming the muscles of his abdomen, a hint of her demonic chi leaking out to flash along his aura. Interest peaked the male followed her to the dance floor, eyes glued to the sway of her hips. Reika turned to face him, hands reaching up to alight on his shoulders, body moving gently to the beat of the music. He wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her closer, aligning their hips. Reika took a deep breath, settling the feeling of unease deep in her gut. She knew Hiei loved her, that he wouldn't leave her because of this. That didn't change the mild anxiety she felt every time she fed from someone else. He would be the only one for her, for the rest of their days, but that didn't mean that she was completely immune to an attractive face. The human wouldn't make her body burn, but he'd make a good meal at least, and one she would enjoy consuming. She let a touch of her own arousal leak through her aura, let herself feel what her body craved. This man may not be Hiei, but he was strong, attractive, and she could admit that her hunger wasn't the only thing that drew her to feed from him. Her hands slid along the length of his arms, teasing and stimulating, heightening the heat between them. He leaned forwards and skimmed his lips across her jaw drawing a soft sigh from Reika's lips. Rei grinned cheekily at him, grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the dance floor – towards the bathrooms. She shoved him into a stall, laughing throatily when he sat down on the toilet seat, eyes wide in disbelief. Reika sat on his lap, placed her lips on his throat, and yanked on the chi she could feel floating just beneath his aura. He groaned beneath her, hips thrusting up, hands reaching up to cup her ass. Reika reveled in the energy she was taking from him, it was rich with passion, not just of the body, but of the spirit. This man loved to live life. Satiated she moved away from his throat, rubbing at the teeth marks she had left there. The stall door was cold against her back, especially compared the human male who was now pushing her against it, his skin blazingly hot against her front.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was thick with desire, honey toned and dripping into her ears.

"Home," She grumbled in reply, pushing him away with the tips of her fingers and slipping out the door.

"So I am just a meal. Here I thought you might be more than a typical demon tease." Reika froze in her tracks and slowly turned to face him. Refusing to bandy words she strode back towards him, her hands fisting in his shirt.

"How did you know?" She snarled, canines lengthening and blue triangles flashing across her cheekbones. The guy laughed, his expression open and easy.

"You smell of it, darling. Any witch would know what you were as soon as you walked in the building."

Witch.

Reika licked her lips loosely, she could still taste a residual spark of energy in her mouth.

She let his shirt go, and stepped back enough to look him clearly in the eye.

"You're a witch?"

He bowed at the waist and grinned charmingly, grey eyes bright with mischief.

"Born and raised, little demon. Betcha didn't think a guy could be a witch." Reika chuckled to herself, he was right about that much.

"No I didn't… are there many witches here in New York?" She asked archly, her fingers reaching up to graze along his jaw. He smiled down at her expectantly, leaning forwards with clear intent.

"Nah ah," Rei wagged her finger and him and backed up a bit, her lips quirking in a smile.

"Just like you said lover boy, you were a snack. One I have no intention of finishing. Now, answer my questions."

"Or else what?" Reika cocked an eyebrow at him, her sharpened finger nails grazing his abdomen.

"I feel like the 'or else' is more ominous when it's implied." His wide mouth moved into a frown, he looked sideways at the door and sighed.

"I could get away you know," He muttered darkly, energy thrumming inside of him. Reika nicked her nails along his skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Not before I gutted you, or drained you dry. Now, how many of you are there in New York?" He shuffled his feet a bit, body moving uneasily beneath her hold. She slapped him lightly with her powers, the magical equivalent of a poke to the sternum. He grunted lightly, eyes widening in fear, his pupils fluctuating as he met her eyes with his own.

"Dozens. Most are wiccans, they practice in small groups and have limited power. My coven and I are the only natural born witches in the city, not just dabblers. There's nine of us."

"Take me to them." His laughter was bright, littered with liquor and fear fuelled cockiness.

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart. I don't treat with hell spawn." He was on the floor in an instant, Reika straddling his hips, one tanned hand clutching his throat. She twisted his head so he was looking at her, her golden eyes flashing violet. Her knees digging into the dirty tile beneath him she leaned forwards and whispered into his ear.

"I have a mission to fulfill, _sweetheart. _You and your coven may be involved. If you aren't we can all go our separate ways. If you are… well, the results are once again, _implied_."

"We'll be gathering tomorrow night for Beltane. You can meet them then." Reika helped him to his feet, her fingers lingering on his wrist. His pulse was strong and drumming hard, in fact she could hear the meaty lub dub of his heart beat as the muscle worked to spread adrenaline through his body in reply to the fear she was instilling in him.

"Here's my phone number," She took his phone from his pocket and programmed her name and number into it," call me tomorrow morning with a meeting place. If you don't I'll track down your energy signature and find your sorry ass, and I won't be alone. I'll bring some of my fellow **hell spawn** with me to even the witchy odds." She reached up and kissed his cheek, siphoning a little more energy from him before she mussed his hair, unbuttoned his shirt a bit, and shoved him out the door with a laugh.

"Hey, witch boy. What's your name?"

"Vincent."

"See you tomorrow then, Vincent."

Her coat swirled around her in the cool night air. Clouds slid eerily across the nearly full moon, and the streets were nearly deserted. Reika walked back towards her hotel room, nearly soaring with energy, her spirits high. A fell scent drifted across her path, a heady combination of fear and blood that sent her demonic instincts straight into overdrive. The alleyway was wet and reeked of garbage and urine, her shoes barely touched the ground as she strode towards the fire escape. With a flex of demonic strength she propelled herself up onto the metal stairs, then onto the roof. There was a spreading inky stain, steam rising in the air as she picked her way through bloody footprints and blood splatter. She found the body against the back wall, pale nightgown fluttering against the tops of her thighs. It was shredded to bits, long cuts marring her arms and torso, each cut nearly biting into bone. She crouched beside the body, her fingers reading the residual energy on the body. Rage flooded through her, followed by longing, sadness, and finally cruel calculation. Muttering nonsensically to herself Reika opened her communicator and took pictures and voice recordings. Closing the communicator she pocketed the device. The blood scent lead around the side of the roof towards the access door. Reika paused at the door, analyzing whether or not she wanted to go in. This was her vision come to life, if nothing had changed she would find the message written on the bedroom wall below her. Steeling herself for a possible fight Rei obliterated the lock on the door and dropped down to main level. The girl's door was open, bloody hand prints smeared across the doorknob and taupe wallpaper. As expected she found the message scrawled in blood across the wall, crimson droplets sliding morbidly down onto the pillowcases.

"Fuck."

They spent hours analyzing the new crime scene. George and his minions sealed the humans away from the gruesome display with a mild binding spell. Reika and the boys sat in the living room, discussing the meaning of the words and the pictures she had taken.

"Ultio confessio doloris est." Reika turned to face Seiji one dark eyebrow cocked in silent query.

"The phrase she wrote on the wall. It's Latin. It translates to: revenge is a confession of pain. Obviously Koenma has done something to piss this witch off, majorly." Reika hummed in reply, her thoughts focused on the pictures scattered across the glass table in front of her.

"We already knew that though. People don't go around sending messages to the Prince of Reikai by murdering innocent girls just because they want to chat. We can all agree she has a vendetta of some sort. I think we can also safely assume that Koenma has no clue what he's done to incite her ire. We'll just have to keep a close eye on him while we figure this shit out. I wouldn't put it past her to make a move for him while he's on this plane. Now, I haven't been to bed yet so I'm heading back to the hotel for some winks. Unlike you full bloods I can't go days without some shut eye. Meet me in the lobby around dinner, we have a meeting to attend."

Jin and Chu glanced sideways at each other, both refusing to break the silence and ask the questions they all wanted to hear the answer to. Kurama however had no qualms about bringing up possibly awkward conversations.

"What kind of meeting?"

Reika slowed to a stop and turned on a dime, a light blush spreading across her cheekbones.

"I, uh, made contact with the local witch coven last night. They've agreed to meet with us. I figured it would be easier to ascertain the identity of our killer if we could take them off the suspect list, and possibly enlist their aid. It wouldn't hurt to have a witch coven on our side to help bring down the bad guy, now would it?" Kurama's green eyes were veiled with suspicion, his long fingers drummed lightly across the faded fabric of the couch before he asked another question.

"And where exactly did you 'make contact' with this witch."

Reika stuck her tongue out at her Uncle, refusing to let his needling bother her.

"I came across him at the club last night. He was particularly **tasty**. Now, I need a fucking nap, you need to stop acting like a child, and the rest of you need a shower. I'll see you at six."

Reika slid into her bed with an exhausted sigh, yanked the covers up and over her head and buried her face in the pillow. She drifted to sleep with a lonely sigh, her body shivering a bit without a second source of body heat.

_There was a ring of humans standing amongst the foliage, their pale faces thrown back to the sky. Voices rose in speech, Latin verses tumbling from their mouths in increasingly frenzied sentences. Their spell came to a crescendo, the candles at their feet winked out, and she heard a scream. Reika turned to face the intruder, energy coiling as she ran towards the source of the scream. She darted around a copse of bushes and into a clearing. Kurama stood there, hand pressed to his side, his hair threaded with silver. Reika turned her gaze to the intruder and caught a glimpse of blonde hair – _

Reika woke with a scream, her entire head palpitating with intense pain. Tears streamed down her face as she pillowed her head in her hands, her panting breaths tearing from her lungs on a pained whimper. The bed was soaked in sweat and tears, her clothes partially shredded from her nails. Rei curled up in a ball for a while, allowing the pain to subside before she stood up. Limping into her bathroom she examined her body in the long hotel mirror. Bruises marred the flesh on her wrists and ankles, like she'd been held down by invisible hands. Her own nails had left cuts as well, and there was a mark right in the center of her forehead. A rune. Snarling angrily she turned the shower on and washed the stink of fear and magic off her shaking form. There was no way she'd let this psychotic bitch get away with joyriding in her head. Fuck. The shower was short but scalding. She slid into a clean pair of clothes and tossed her leather coat back on. A quick text to Jin let her know that they'd meet her in the lobby. It was nearly six o'clock anyways. She walked right up to Kurama and hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. The fox demon didn't bat an eyelash, he just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, trying hard to ignore the faint stench of fear that lingered on her.

"What happened?" He asked softly, his hands tracing gentle circles across her back.

She muttered something dark and pithy which made him chuckle.

"I was in the middle of a vision when she somehow stopped it. Fuck, I've never felt anything like it. It was like my head was on fire and being turned inside out at the same time. I'm not sure why but I have bruises on my wrists and ankles too." Kurama's arms tightened around her for a moment, his current worry overpowering his previous frustration.

"We'll just have to make sure you're alone as little as possible now. If she's focusing on you as our weakest link then she might make another play for you. Jin and Chu will sleep on the floor in your rooms from now on, and either myself or another member of our team will accompany you when you go to feed." Reika wanted to argue, she really did, but she also knew it would be completely pointless at this stage. All it would take was one brief call to Yusuke or Hiei on his communicator and Kurama would have all the backup he needed to make her comply. Talk about emotional guilt. Geez. Instead of opening her mouth and bitching loudly she nodded in agreement. They all jumped a little when her phone let out a loud buzzing noise. Rei tapped her phone screen and quickly read the text message from Vincent. An address and the numbers 20:15. Reika jerked her head towards the exit, her boots tapping loudly on the hotel lobby floor.

"We need to get going. Food, then a cab to the meeting." Jin poked Reika in the ribs as she walked by him, a smirk on his mischievous face.

'Geez, lass, it seems like you're always hungry these days!"

"I can't help it, Jin. I stress eat. And it's not every day that I fend off a psychic attack from a hell bitch, now is it." Shoving the thought of said hell bitch from her mind she focused on how they'd handle the New York coven when they made it to meeting address. It would be interesting experience that's for sure.

They made their way to the address by cab, pulling up in front of the Plaza Hotel residences. They were stopped at the front desk by a security guard, one quick phone call and they were ushered into an elevator and up to the penthouse suite.

"I guess being a witch pays well. Holy shit." They walked into the apartment and their jaws hit the floor. Gleaming wood floors, marble counter tops, gold limned fire place. Paid _very_ well, obviously.

"Evening, hell spawn. I see you brought your friends with you, as promised." Reika walked around the corner and found the owner of the voice. Vincent reclined on a chaise, his pale eyes fixed on the group of demons currently invading his home. Reika smiled placidly and held up her phone.

"This is the address you gave us, witch boy. Where are your friends?" Vincent stood from his nonchalant perch and padded barefoot to the fireplace.

"In there." He pointed towards the fireplace, the group's eyes drawn to the shimmering flames. The mantle was lined in green and gold candles, the flames themselves gave off no heat. Reika walked up to the fireplace and waved her hand through the oddly scented fire. Nothing. Glancing up at Kurama she turned back to face Vincent.

"What will happen when we walk through these flames?" Kurama stepped forwards and placed a hand on the demoness' shoulder, his emerald eyes pinned on the male witch.

"It's a portal to our meeting place. The circle will be waiting for us there." Taking a deep breath Rei stood up and grabbed Vincent by the wrist.

"You first," She said sweetly, tossing him into the fire place. He vanished without a sound, the flames briefly turning emerald.

"Well. I think it's safe, lass." Reika grinned at the flame haired demon and wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"See you on the other side, assholes." She threw herself backwards into the flames and was suddenly lost amongst the energy.

They arrived on the other side with little fanfare. There were, however, witches waiting for them. Nine people, six women and three men. Vincent stood with his coven, a harried expression on his handsome face. The group of humans appeared comfortable, their expression bordering on cocky as they faced off with the demons. One of the women stepped forwards. Her faced was lined with age, her burnished bronze hair streaked with grey. Sapphire eyes trailed across the five demons, and her lips quirked in a smile.

"Ask your questions quickly, Reika Urameshi. Ask them before I lose all patience with your demonic rudeness and send you scurrying back to Makai." Seiji held out an arm to stop Reika from stepping forwards aggressively. With a silent admonition he stepped forwards to gain the High Priestess's attention.

"Mistress. We're looking for a woman. A practitioner. She's killing young women in your city to fuel her dark magic. Her circles are cast with virgin's blood, using Nordic runes for vengeance. We worry that her sights are set on the Prince of Reikai. We beseech you to tell us if she is among your number, or if you know of her location." The coven burst into angry words, their cockiness evaporating in the heat of their anger. The Priestess held up one slim hand, cocking her chin higher when her acolytes went silent.

"No one in our coven practices such magicks. We were unaware until now that someone of her ilk had slithered into our home… are you here to ascertain if she's a threat? Or are you here to end it?" Kurama's hair lightened in the moonlight, his golden eyes flashing night shine at the coven.

"No one threatens the Prince of Reikai, ningen. When we find her she will receive the justice she deserves." The Priestess turned to face her friends, her hands spread in supplication.

"Do we help them, children?" Each member of the coven stepped forwards with a nod, their hands reaching into their pockets to pull out a candle.

"We will locate this sorceress for you, nine tails. In return you will remove her from our home and make sure she can never come back." Reika flashed to the Priestess's side, smiling when the humans gasped, their bodies staggering back a step in fear. She held out her hand, palm obviously empty. The woman gripped her hand tight, a bargain struck. With that the witches motioned for the demons to move back as they set their circle.

The pentacle, a powerful symbol for a witch. They drew the sacred symbol with a combination of salt and silver shavings, each point occupied by a witch. The remaining four stood between them, joining hands with the rest to form a circle. Each member occupying a point set a candle at their feet, red for fire, yellow for air, green for earth, blue for water, and violet for spirit. The other members set their white candles on the ground and began the chant.

Reika watched them conjure their magic, the flames from their candles soaring higher and higher as the rapid Latin slipped from their practiced tongues. The hair on the back of her neck was standing high, the shadows in the trees danced erratically, and the moonlight seemed to shine even brighter. Reika shuddered as she felt the mounting energy, it sparked along her nerves and started a fire deep in her gut. God, she was still so _hungry_. They stood still but wary, the demons scattered throughout the clearing – guarding. Reika's vision was very much in their minds as they waited to see what would happen when the chanting ended. The witches' cries reached a fever pitch, the scent of ozone suddenly bloomed in the air, and their Priestess arced her back with a joyous cry. Reika swore when the candles were snuffed, a cold breeze whipped through the clearing like a scythe and just as she feared she heard Kurama's scream. Reika wheeled around and tore across the clearing, leapt the same copse of bushes and came upon Kurama and the hell bitch, just as expected. She tackled the blonde haired woman, her nails tearing into human flesh. Moving on instinct she rolled onto her back, wrapped her legs around the witch, trapped her arms with her own and placed her fangs at her throat.

"Don't say a word. I swear to God I'll tear out your throat if you do." She felt the woman shake silently before she suddenly burst into laughter. Reika flinched when she heard Jin scream, then Chu, Seiji, and finally Kurama. They fell to their knees, hands grasping at their heads. Reika vacillated for but a moment before she sank her teeth into the woman's neck and pulled on her energy. It was like being filled with liquid lightening, energy shot through her and it took every ounce of her willpower not to throw her head back and scream in agony. The sorceress's hysterical laughter grew even louder as Reika's grip slipped. She pulled away from the demoness, lightening limning her hands. Rei pulled herself to her feet, every muscle in her body aching abominably. She eyed the sorceress, took in her bone pale hair, her ice blue eyes, the white washed ivory of her skin, as well as the ice cold madness that was written across her beautiful face. The witch's lips moved swiftly, a spell flying through the air faster than Rei could think. Agony flared in her skull and she fell to her knees beside the others, golden eyes still managing to focus on the rogue caster.

The woman glided towards them, moving as softly as a death scented breeze. Her fingers trailed along Reika's head, along her shoulders to settle on her abdomen.

"Your Prince is misguided in sending you fledglings after me, demon. Did he think that my darkness could be matched by your own? Did he think a parasite like you could defeat me?" Each word was crooned softly, her voice seeming to string from the shadows themselves in a mocking song. Her hands pushed on Reika's abdomen, pushed until the demoness groaned.

"But don't worry, little one. Don't worry. You'll understand my pain soon. You'll feel my fear, my helplessness, as well as my rage. But first, I must know. Where has Koenma put my **son**?"

Reika lay there in utter befuddlement, the pain washing through her body strong enough to make her faculties more than a little fuzzy.

"Son?" She croaked, her fingers twitching in the damp grass beneath her. The sorceress snarled angrily, another spell lashing at the demoness' body. Reika let out a shriek as the electricity thrummed through her, tightening every muscle in her body.

"My son! He took him from me, secreted him away to Reikai where I could never find him. Where is my Conri, demon? Where did that damned Spirit wretch take him?" Reika sputtered beneath the madwoman's grip, her fingers were tightening around the demoness' throat in her vigor.

"I'll find him," She gasped raggedly, her hands settling on the sorceress's, "I'll get him for you. Just let my friends go." The woman flashed her a rictus grin, then jabbed a fist against her stomach. Reika cried out as she felt a shard of icy power plunge through her. As the ice crept through her veins it sucked at her own power, ate at it like a babe at a teat. Rei felt tears creep down her cheeks, tears she never would have shed if she didn't feel so damn useless.

"Don't even think about double crossing me, little demon. There are always consequences for betraying the darkness. Bring him here at the next new moon, bring him home to me." She disappeared on a whispered spell, leaving the five demons sprawling in the grass. Chu crawled towards Reika, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"You okay, Rei?" He drawled, pain etching his strong face. Reika whimpered in reply, her hand reaching towards Kurama. The fox demon staggered over to her. His communicator in hand.

"Koenma's on his way, Reika. Just hold on for a bit, they're bringing a healer for us."

Reika nodded in understanding, her hand reaching out to grasp Kurama's shirt sleeve.

"Hiei," She whispered, shoving all her yearning for her demon lover into his name. Kurama watched her drift into unconsciousness and wondered what kind of cluster fuck they had walked into.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a little short, and to be honest I've struggled to get it out.

I know where I want to go with this arc, but getting to the stage where I can find the flow I want may take a while. Bear with me! 3

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine. -.-

_Her body was on fire. A fire that emanated from her abdomen, a fire that would consume her like no other. Her cries split the air around her, demonic energy bleeding from her very aura. Hands encircled her wrists, tender but restrictive none the less. She fought against them. Fought against the rising fear and the debilitating pain. Cursing virulently she twisted on the mattress, her eyes searching frantically for a friendly face. She could smell her lover above her, campfire and home. It was then that she realized he was the one holding her, her back braced against his chest, his hands holding her wrists so she wouldn't flail. Tears streaming down her face she buried her nose in her shoulder. Darkness encroached on her vision, the pain finally overcoming her. A voice came from the void, soft yet anguished. _

"_They're dead, Hiei. They're dead." _

"Rei…ka… wake up, hasaki. **Wake up**!" Reika spluttered back into reality on a strangled scream, her body tangled in her sheets. She struggled to get out of its confining hold, cursing helplessly to herself. Arms wrapped around her from behind, arms she knew so very well. Sobbing in relief she rolled over as best she could, wrapping her arms around Hiei's chest and holding him tight.

"I am so fucking glad you're here right now." She ignored his affectionate chuckle, instead focusing on his scent and the calming beat of his heart. The meaty sound was enough to bring her struggling emotions into check. His hands drifted up and down her back comfortingly, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke.

"Kurama called me when you fell. He said that the sorceress hurt you." Reika pulled away from her lover, her hands drifting to her chest and abdomen.

"That bitch drained me nearly dry in seconds. It was like shards of ice had pierced my very soul. It was… disconcerting." Hiei stood up, dragging his lithe demoness with him in his arms.

"We'll have to wash the stench of magic and death off of you, hasaki," His lips caressed the skin of her neck, his voice throbbing across her senses, "the only scent I want on you is **mine**." A delicious shiver skittered down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. It took only seconds for Reika to realize they were in a different hotel. Her surroundings were much plusher then before, and the tub Hiei was lowering her naked body into was deep and steaming. The scent of Makai herbs drifted to her nose, their strengthening properties instantly soothing her aching limbs. Hiei's welcome heat was quickly added to the tub, his hard chest pressed intimately against her back. Reika let her head lie against him, a purr vibrating through her chest as his hand swept a cloth across her skin. His other hands drifted lower across her stomach, swirling lines of desire across her abdomen. Reika let out a soft moan, arching her back gently as his fingers feathered across her clit.

"Don't be a tease," She whispered throatily, grabbing his hand and lifting it to her mouth where she sank her teeth into the pad of his thumb. His answer was to drop the cloth from his other hands and slide his slick fingers along her core, rubbing along her clit and nibbling on the shell of her ear. "As you wish," He murmured, delving his fingers into her core, his wrist pumping back and forth tantalisingly. Reika's body lost all tension, her head thumped back to rest in the curve of his neck, her lithe form fitted tightly to his own as her hands grasped his thighs which rested on either side of her. She could feel his burgeoning erection, the proof of his desire for her combined with the hand between her legs was nearly enough to send her over the edge. Her hips pumped restlessly, her groans rising in urgency as he thrust harder into her moist folds. Hiei could feel her orgasm approaching. Her arousal had the most enticing scent, pine and musk, and he couldn't help but feel a clench of despair in his stomach as he remembered how close he'd come to losing her. For months he had been distancing himself from her, waiting to find out if her love for him was embedded in her soul – as his was for her - or just a product of gratitude and lust. But he no longer cared. All he knew was that she was here, in his arms, panting and writhing beneath his hands, and all he wanted was to make sure she would **never** leave them. Her body coiled beneath him, her passion filled cry splitting through the air as her orgasm tore through her. He held her as she shook, hands rubbing across her thighs and stomach, his lips brushing along her shoulder. Panting breathlessly she sank back against him with a satisfied groan, one hand reaching up to play with his messy black and white hair. Hiei grasped her hand in his own and used it to pull her to her feet. Rei had no clue where his current mood had come from, but her fire demon sure knew how to please a woman. He pulled her from the bath tub, rubbed them down with a towel and proceeded to push her gently towards their bed. He picked her up by her elbows, just enough so that their eyes were even. He kissed her roughly, teeth clashing, drawing a tinge of blood. Reika moaned into his mouth, a gasp whooshing from her lungs when he tossed her onto the bed.

"Fuck," She groaned, his hands encircling her ankles and flipping her onto her stomach. His mouth was on her instantly, his tongue ravishing her core mercilessly. Reika buried her face in the sheets, her cries barely muffled by the silky fabric. His tongue slipped inside of her, the thick muscle sliding deep as she thrust her hips back towards him, eliciting a hungry growl from his lips. He tore his mouth from her slick core, his teeth sinking into the curve of her ass, his hands sliding up her hips to grasp her waist. Reika reached behind her, grasped one of his hands in her own and ground her hips into his.

"Please, Hiei," She whispered desperately, knowing he would hear her entreaty. Hiei reached down to slide himself deep into her welcoming body, throwing his head back with a breathless groan. His calloused hands gripped her hips hard, the muscles in his body thrumming with tension as he drove himself closer and closer to his breaking point. Reika moved swiftly beneath him, barely able to keep pace as he tried his best to lose himself in their mutual pleasure. He barely paused as he shifted her, a hand grasping her shoulder to lift her body off the bed, his chest and her back aligning, his face burying itself in her nape. Reika couldn't hold back her cries anymore, they filled the room as Hiei's instincts drove him to smother her body with his own. She reeked of him now, her scent a mixture of pine and camp fire, as it should be. As it always **would** be. His breathing so harsh he was nearly sobbing he reached a hand around to delve into her slick folds, working his fingers against her clit as he thrust into her with feral intent. Her cries were enough to have him gritting his teeth, his discipline nearly unwound as she grasped his free hand and held it to her breast. He spoke to her then, in his native tongue. Reika didn't know all of the various dialects of Makai. But she understood the tone well enough. His worshipful words were her undoing, her orgasm uncoiling deep within her. Hiei felt her succumb, and with a greedy curse he leaned forwards and sank his teeth into her neck, his aura mingling with hers. Reika's grip on her power slipped, violet light sprung up around them, only to be answered by Hiei's own power. Black fire mixed with violets swirls and neither demon was quite prepared for sheer power that enveloped them. Reika's power fed on her lover, fed until she was sated. And yet the light didn't stop, not until Hiei pulled his fangs from her flesh, blood etching the edges of his mouth. He collapsed atop her, panting as she squirmed beneath the weight of his muscles form.

"Tch. Move over, you brute. You're bloody heavy." Rei rolled her lover off of her, grinning when he grunted in reply, his arm reaching out to wrap around her. She hadn't felt this good in months, really. Her energy reserves were full, her body well sated, and Hiei's mark was buried in her neck. He pulled her closer, his lips skimming across her shoulder blade.

"I probably should have asked first…" His voice was hoarse, his hand stilling upon her flesh. Reika rolled over to face him, her lips spread wide in a grin. She palmed his cheek, felt the sharpness of the bones beneath his flesh, let her thumb rub across his lips.

"You should know by now, you idiot, that I've been waiting for this a long time. So shut your mouth, and fucking kiss me already." Hiei leaned forwards with a dark chuckle and kissed her with all the tenderness he lacked earlier.

"I love you, hasaki." Reika feathered her fingers through his hair and leaned forwards to touch her forehead against his.

"I love you too."

The following morning found Reika and Hiei sitting naked in bed, waiting for the others to awaken.

"Kurama should be happy. I've finally made an honest man out of you." Her voice was teasing, but Hiei could feel the tension deep in her bones. Smiling softly he leaned forwards and popped a grape into her waiting mouth.

"Kurama once worried that my feelings for you would not be enough to sustain our relationship. That I was incapable of love. And now he worries that your power will force you to be unfaithful to me. None of that matters now, hasaki. We are bound for life, our very souls entwined until the universe ceases to exist." Reika hummed happily, stealing a piece of fruit from his lap. Her phone started to vibrate beside her, drawing a deathly glare from the reluctant demoness.

"Are you going to answer that?" Hiei murmured, poking her gently in the side. Grumbling silently she palmed the device and settled it against her ear.

"Whatdoyouwant?" She griped, smacking Hiei's wandering hand away from her food.

"Koenma finally decided to show up. He didn't bring the prisoner with him."

"I'll be right down," Reika growled in reply, tossing her phone across the room to land on her back pack.

"What's wrong?" His words were curt, but full of understanding. Reika stood up from their bed and began to dress hastily.

"This entire situation has developed because of a mother's anger. She claims that Koenma stole her son from this realm and took him to Reikai. We asked him to bring the child back here, in the hopes that we could draw her from her hiding place. Kurama tells me that he didn't bring the kid. He's here alone, and now I've got a cluster fuck on my hands. There's no way she'll stop killing if we don't return her son." Reika snagged her back pack off the ground and tossed a grin over her slim shoulder.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Have fun finding your underwear."

The Prince of Reikai stood in the lobby of a posh hotel, his teenaged body clad in typical American attire. He could feel Reika coming down the stairs. Her demonic energy was swirling around her, affecting the humans as well as her demon cohorts. Kurama glanced up from his coffee, cocking one crimson eyebrow in stoic surprise when he felt the energy drifting off of her. Energy that tasted of her… and Hiei as well.

"Finally!" Jin crowed, rushing forwards to embrace Reika, lifting her off the ground and chuckling when she let out a vehement curse.

"You and Hiei sure take your time, don't you? Where's your mate, lass? He'd better get his ass down here soon." Reika hugged her friend close for a moment before turning to face Koenma.

"He'll be down in a moment. I have a greater issue to deal with right now." In the blink of an eye she was mere inches from Koenma's face, her snarling mouth hissing out her anger.

"Tell me why he's not here, Koenma? Where is Conri!" Her hands twisted in the folds of his jacket, her normally golden eyes flashing violet. Koenma squirmed beneath her furious gaze, casting his eyes to Kurama he let out a beleaguered sigh.

"He isn't in Reikai. I couldn't bring him if I wanted to."

Rei felt Kurama's hand on her shoulders, his familiar touch nearly enough to bring her anger into check.

"Then where is he?" She asked through gritted teeth, dropping his jacket from her hands to turn and pace.

"You have to understand, Rei. Most half breeds don't turn out like you and Seiji. They either die as babes or grow up to be monsters. We take the sickly children to Reikai with us, to live out their days in comfort until their demon blood kills them. The others… we take them to Makai, where they live out their days away from humans."

"And believe me, it is only days. Few half breeds survive in Makai." Reikai turned to face the husky voice of her lover, a smile gracing her elfin face despite the topic of discussion.

"Is Conri in Makai?" Reika asked, wrapping an arm around Hiei's waist as she turned to face Koenma once again. Slim shoulders lifted in a shrug.

"Our records state that he was taken from his human mother almost thirty years ago. I did some digging and he should be in a village in Hiei's territory, it's called Eldrin. He should be there." Reika cocked an eyebrow sassily at Hiei, her fingers reaching down to entwine with his own.

"Do you think you'll have time to escort your mate around the territory? Or are you to busy running Alaric in my father's name?" Hiei leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers, a small smile flashing across his face.

"I'm sure I can spare the time, hasaki. Your father already knows I've been detained." Reika shrugged the shoulder carrying her back pack and grinned at the cadre of demons behind her.

"It's time to go boys. Let's find this yokai and lure the hell bitch into a trap she'll never escape from."


End file.
